ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain of Terrificness/Transcript
(Intro) Mark: Eureka!, I finally made a device that can teleport me to Mexico! (SWOOONG) (CRASH) Trent: Ouch! Mark: Agh!, Hurts to the bone! Mark: NOOOO! My Invention Trent: Sorry, Mark, Didn't know that your making stuff Mark: But that invention takes 7 Weeks! Trent: Well, You can be patience and rebuild it Mark: (screams) GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Trent: Geez fine Trent: (whispering) i wonder why Mark wants to go to Mexico..... (Flashback) Young Mark: M-mmmm-Mexico! Young Trent: it's sooo hot that i can burn my marshmellow! Jemmica: Now kids, This is not Mexico Young Mark and Young Trent: Its not? Jemmica: Yes, This is Texas Young Mark: (cries) (End of Flashback) Trent: Bad times Mark: Trent! I need you to be a volunteer for my new invention! Trent: What is it this time? Mark: You'll See! Trent: WOAAAAAHH!!! Mark: I knew you would say that Trent: Did you hear something? Mark: No, But do you want to go to Mexico or not? (SWOONG) (CRASH) Wade: Woohoo! That was fun! Mark: (screams) WADEEEEEEE! Wade: Yah? Mark: YOU GET OUT MY ROOM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TELL MOM YOUR SECRET Mark: But first, how do you even get here in the first place? Wade: Oh, Some champs helped me (Flashback again) Coolio Bull: You ready, Wade? Wade: Ready as your bro, Eddie Coolio Bull: Woohoo! Wade: Yeah! Coolio Bull: We're gonna fly and land somewhere! Wade: Yeah! Coolio Bull and Wade: WOOHOO! (End of Flashback) Trent: Wade has a secret? Mark: Yes, and for his warning im gonna tell that to you Mark: Wade has...(mumbles) (Wade closes Mark's Mouth) Wade: kay Bye Mark: Glad thats over Trent: Yeah Mark: Now im gonna make a...... Mark: Ow! Trent: What ow? Mark's Brain: Now i got an block from the Inventors Group aww! Trent: Ohhh i get it, You're hungry Mark: Maybe, Anyways Buy me some food for my brain from the Drug Store Trent: Oh okay (At the Drug store....) Trent: Vitamin A3, Vitamin K9...... Trent: Aha! Gotcha! Trent: Oh Nevermind, That's V6..... (Trent runs to the counter) Trent: Hey Mr! Got any Brain Food here? Drug Dealer: No Trent: (While leaving the store) Oh okay (Trent stops walking when he heard what the Drug Dealer said) Drug Dealer: Wait! Trent: What? Drug Dealer: Maybe We do have some Brain food (Hooray SFX plays) Trent: (Smiles) Drug Dealer: Shoo Sign! Drug Dealer: Anyways Trent: Yeah? Drug Dealer: i'll go into the back and i'll give you 5 dollars for free if you...... Trent: Ride a motocross? Drug Dealer: Too far Trent: Dance with the demon? Drug Dealer: Still Too far Trent: Eat my own spleen? Drug Dealer: Stay in your current pose and never move until im back Trent: Oh ok (5 minutes later.....) Drug Dealer: Hey Trent i got your...... (Trent is inside a block of ice) Trent: Hey your bbbbbbb-ack! Drug Dealer: What are you Doing Kid!? Trent: Im ppppppp-racticing the Art-ssssssssssss of Throwjjjjjjjjjjjj-itsu The ffffffff-reeezing Llama (Drug Dealer melts Trent's Ice) Drug Dealer: Anyways, Here ya go! Trent: Bye Drug Dealer: Have a nice day! NOT Mwahahahahahaha! (Drug Dealer Pulls out his disguise Revealing him as Confrustration) Confrustration: Mwahahahaha! Once Trent put that "Brain Food" in anyone's mouth, They'll Be my New evil and cool Sidekick Mwahahaha! Trent: Hey!!! Dru!! You forgot my 5 dollars!!!!! (Confrustration wears back his disguise) Drug Dealer: Coming!!!!!!!!!! (Back at Mark's Room) Trent: Hey Mark got your Brain Wear Trent: (Laughs) Mark: Shut up and give me that Brain food (Mark Swallows The Brain Food) Mark's Brain: Www-hat is happening to me..... (Mark's Brain Turns Evil) Mark's Brain: Time to kick some Heroes butt yo Mark: yo bro you stink Trent: Well, you stink even more Mark: Well y'all gonna feel my booty (Mark sits on Trent) Trent: Ouch! Mark: Feel my Wrath yo Wade: Mark? Mark: Get near my back yo Trent: No! He's gonna sit on you (Wade beats up mark) Confrustration: Gah! Initiate Plan B! Mark: Now Y'all Grow big or Go Home (Mark's size expanding enourmously) Trent and Wade: Heck Confrustration: Mwahahaha! I took control of your brother Trent: Confrustration! Wade: More like King Conclude Trent: (laughs) Confrustration: Silence! Trent: You sound alot like my Mom! Mark: My Ma? Wade: Yes your "Ma" Wade: Hey Mark you dork Mark: No One calls me a dork im cool Wade: No Mork Mark: Mark! Wade: Oh Silly Merk! Confrustration: Silence! Evilness: Initiating self-quit in 3..2...1 (The Evilness was removed from Mark's Brain) Confrustration: NOOOO!!!!! Evilness: Gotcha Trent and Wade: What??!?! Confrustration: What! Mark: Im still a baddie yo! Confrustration: Time to destroy all of Citiesville! Jack Newsman: This is reporting live in Citiesville, a giant human named "Mark Stinger" is destroying all of Citiesville. this may be an end to the Earth. Trent: Stop! Wade: You think that'll work? Trent: 0.00722% Chance actually..... Wade: What? Trent: Nothing (Confrustration stuns Trent and Wade to give Mark a chance to hit) Confrustration: Marmmot, Destroy these two Fools Mark: Marmmot? Confrustration: It's your cool new nickname Mark: Diggity Dog, i hate that nickname Wade: Camel Fist Fusion in 3 Trent: Wade, i dont think this is gonna work Wade: Dude, Trust me 100%, i counted the probabilities Trent: Alright Wade: 3.........2.................1 (SWOOONG) Confrustration: i told you it was just a nickname! (PUNCH) Mark: You disgust me..... OUGH!!!!!!! Wade: Well, Maybe Mark's nickname should be Marked Out Trent: (Plays Drum Comedy Punchline SFX) Confrustration: BOOOOO!!!!!! (BOOM) Confrustration: i'll Get you next time!!!!!! Or no! Mark: What happend? Trent: Oh sweet mark, i just made a poem Wade: No, Here's the story. Basically you asked Trent to go to The Drug Store to buy some brainfood but then The Drug Dealer was actually Confrustration which he then turns you super evil then we get to this point Trent: And you also made a pun Mark: Welp, lesson learned Mark: i will never buy any brain food ever again. The End Epilouge/After Credits Mark: Finally! This machine will work (Teleporting sound) Mark: YAY! Im finally in Mex..... OH COME ON! (shows "Welcome to Arizona" sign)Category:Transcripts